The Star's Shine Bright
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: Inuyasha has finally welcomed his first child into the world, but how long will that happiness last when her bloodlust begins to awaken inside her Starlight Re-Write
1. Chapter 1

After finally having defeated and destroyed the sword So'unga Inuyasha and Kagome opted to settle down in Kaede's village. Although the battle was over the world would never truly be safe and the scars it left behind on the land would never fade so long as beings like Naraku still wandered the earth. Kagome had soon come to find that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child and that they would soon be the proud parents of a beautiful little girl. Inuyasha hoped for a full blooded demon child to spare her from the pain he suffered, but at the same time he hoped that maybe she would take after Kagome and be human to be spared the demon blood.

At the time of their battle Kagome had been around five months pregnant, according to Kaede. Not having shown any signs she didn't take care of her body the way she would've wanted to which had her worried that she damaged her baby's health. She thought back to all the small symptoms: aching back, nausea, swollen ankles, all of which she had associated with her journey around Japan. She never stopped to think about why she wasn't having her period coincidentally after having sex with Inuyasha, instead she was just grateful that she didn't get it.

Kagome gasped as she felt her water finally break; Kaede had given her a mix of herbs that was meant to induce labor after she had gone way over her due date. As soon as her water broken contractions began tearing through her and causing her claw at Inuyasha's arm as she screamed in pain. Luckily for him her nails had been trimmed the day before. Inuyasha became uncomfortable at the idea of watching her give birth and opted to wait outside the small hut until she was born, Kagome had told him if he couldn't handle it then he was free to wait outside a couple weeks prior so she didn't get mad at him. Kaede looked at Kagome with a smile on her face as she prepared to help bring her sister's reincarnation's first child into the world.

Inuyasha was growing impatient as he sat outside the hut, he'd heard the screaming cries of his child ages ago but Kaede wouldn't allow him to see her yet. She told him she still had to clean her and bundle her up before allowing her outside the hut. Inuyasha didn't care about all of that instead he just wanted to check if she were human or demon and see her beautiful face for the first time. Kaede finally motioned for him to join Kagome in the hut, which he didn't hesitate in doing, and gasped as the ember colored eyes of his daughter looked back at him. She at just hours old she had a full head of silver hair that looked just like her father's. He took her in his arms and looked down into her eyes as she looked back at him. Inuyasha was smitten with his daughter. He looked up and noticed the pale purple star on her forehead which instantly gave him a name idea.

"Star, that's your name little one." Inuyasha said smiling like a fool.

Kagome smiled through her exhaustion and nodded, "I like that name, we'll keep it and her name will be Star." Kagome said as she yawned.

"Inuyasha, why don't you take Star out to see her other family? I'm sure Kagome would like to get some rest so you'll be on baby duty for a while." Kaede said watching him.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said.

He walked from inside the hut and immediately was surrounded by his friends. Sango gently took her from Inuyasha's arms with his permission and rocked her in her arms.

"Oh Inuyasha she's beautiful." Sango said softly as she cooed to little Star. Sango's son looked up at Star with amazement and gently pet her tiny dog ears. Star, much to Inuyasha's dismay, had been born fully demon. He hoped that in the years to come he would be able to keep control over her because he did not want her to end up a bloodthirsty demon hated by all as Naraku had once made him out to be.

Star started crying which immediately sent Inuyasha into a panic as he grabbed her and looked her over for any wounds. Sango put her hand gently on his shoulder to soothe him, he was completely smitten with that child and that was exactly how it was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been eleven years since Star had been brought into this world and Inuyasha loved every minute he got to spend with his daughter. His favorite pastime was playing with her as she brought him flowers that she found on her adventures around the village. As he sat there watching her playing he couldn't help but hope that her future was brighter than his and didn't include being pinned to a tree by an arrow for fifty years. Inuyasha smiled as he ran up to him holding a small newborn lizard demon that she must've found while picking flowers.

"Daddy! Look what I found!" Star yelled happily to him as she held the lizard up. This must've been what she'd been playing with all day, of course this worried Inuyasha.

"Star, please be careful with that thing, you don't know if it could hurt you." Inuyasha said warning her. He stopped when he noticed the small lizard climb up on her shoulder and bathe in the sunlight shining down on them. Inuyasha figured the little guy was harmless and let it go before sending Star back out to play. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes for just a second, when he opened them back up Star was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha began to panic looking for his daughter.

Star looked up at white-haired dog demon that had purple lining his cheeks. She smiled when she saw the crescent moon on his forehead as she remembered that from her childhood. Star took in his scent and immediately she recognized the demon as her uncle Sesshomaru.

"Uncle!" Star said happily as she looked up at him smiling.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, he had to admit that he missed having a white-haired dog demon excited to see him when he came around. Sesshomaru lifted Star up as a snake demon lunged from the ground and moved quickly away from it. Star clung to her uncle as he dodged the attacks from the snake demon and looked up at him. His face was calm as swung his sword at the demon to keep it from hurting her. Star was terrified of what was happening in front of her as she'd never seen a real fight before, let alone left the village, and this was all new to her. She wondered if this is what her father had to endure since being awoken from that tree and forced to search for the shikon jewel.

Sesshomaru looked down at his niece as she clung to him, she was absorbed in the fight as she watched it and didn't notice he looking at her. Sesshomaru noticed something was awakening in her eyes and sat her down on a tree. Instead of fleeing from the fight like he expected her to she jumped towards the demon with her claws out and sliced across its neck. She almost decapitated it as it fell to the ground dead and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"I did it! I killed it uncle!" Star said with happiness in her voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome came running over to see what was going on after Inuyasha had smelt the demon blood. They looked at Star's blood covered claws and the dead snake demon behind her.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I attempted to get her to flee but instead she wanted to fight." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you alright Star?" Kagome asked as she knelt down in front of her.

"Of course momma! Uncle wouldn't let anything happen to me!" Star said smiling happily.

Sesshomaru had been caught off guard as he looked over at Star. He hadn't expected her to have any respect for him since he was never around, but she was trusting her life to him in that fight.

"I want to go with uncle Sesshomaru and learn how to fight like dad!" Star said firmly as she looked at everyone. Sesshomaru looked over at her surprised and Inuyasha sighed.

"Would you want to train her Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked over at Sesshomaru.

"You aren't seriously thinking about letting her go with him are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy! Now, as I was saying." Kagome said as Inuyasha was forced to face plant the ground.

"I would yes, I hate to have to admit it but I miss having another wolf demon around me." Sesshomaru said looking over at Inuyasha.

"Then it's settled, Star you can go with your uncle on the condition that you must come back here and show us your progress every once in a while." Kagome said smiling.

"Alright momma!" Star said happily, "I promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since that battle two years ago Star has been working hard at becoming stronger. Sesshomaru was sure that if she continued like she had she wouldn't need him anymore as she almost surpassed even him, but he expected no less of his brother's child. Star stood up from the ground signalling she was ready for her next round of training which would be focusing on training her to use her claws.

"Alright Star, I want you to use your claws and attack that training dummy." Sesshomaru said pointing to the dummy.

Star nodded and flexed her claws before slicing across the dummy's chest, she noticed that the dummy was harder than the previous ones and sliced across it's chest harder. Star took note of how hard she needed to swing to tear the dummy apart and proceeded to decapitate it with her nails. As she destroyed the dummy she looked up to see a boy watching her from afar, he piqued her curiosity as her eyes scanned up and down his body.

"Star, what're you looking at?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed her gaze to a forest path and saw the spot was empty.

Star shook her head and looked up at her uncle, "Nothing sorry uncle." She replied.

"You don't seem to need much assistance with your claws so that will be all for today." Sesshomaru said as he sat back down on the ground.

"I'm going to go down to the river and catch dinner." Star said as Sesshomaru nodded.

Star walked away from Sesshomaru and started towards the forest path the boy had been on earlier. There were quicker ways to get down to the river other than that path but she had to admit that her curiosity was taking her the long way. She watched her surroundings are she walked because she didn't want anyone to get a sneak attack in on her. That was the only downside to being her father's daughter, everyone knew who the loud-mouthed Inuyasha was so everyone knew who Star was the second they looked at her.

Star exited the forest path and walked up the river's edge; she hadn't seen the boy so she chose to push him from her mind and focus on her task. Star watched the fish and used her claws to catch some. As she fished the boy she had seen earlier walked up and sat down next to her at the water's edge. He didn't give off a hostile vibe so she continued fished until she had enough to feed her group of four. She didn't know if Jaken liked fish since she rarely talked to the annoying little man but she couldn't let him starve.

"Star." The boy said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked as she finished fishing and washed her claws in the river water.

"I heard that dog demon say it, you're Inuyasha's daughter right?" The boy said as he watched Star.

"Yes, and you are?" Star said finally looking over at him.

Star recognized the way he was dressed and the way he looked immediately. She growled as she stood up with the fish in her arms.

"If you think you're going to just attack me and get away without any injuries you're wrong." Star growled at him.

"So, you know who I am then?" He asked standing up, "I'm not here to attack you but to just talk. I know my father has been fighting with Inuyasha for a long time but that doesn't mean we, their kids, have to fight as well. I'm Koda by the way." Koda added smiling.

Star knew when people were lying to her and as Koda talked she knew he was telling the truth. She nodded towards him with a smile and offered him a fish to take back home.

"Koda!" They both turned when Kouga came from the bushes looking at Star with disgust. Star laid her fish down next to her and pulled up her long white hair in preparation for a fight.

"Dad don't, she's my friend!" Koda yelled at Kouga.

"This disgusting mutt isn't the type of friend you want around you Koda." Kouga said looking at star with a look of hatred.

His words enraged Star. She wasn't the type of person to take too kindly to being called a mutt, especially when it came from the mouth of this mangy mongrel. When Kouga had his back turned Star jumped and kicked him straight in the chest with her ankles. Kouga flew into a tree and jumped back towards her with his own claws bared. Star held up her arms to block her face and easily deflected Kouga.

"You're stronger than that mutt of a father, I'm impressed." Kouga said looking at her blank face.

He didn't have time to block her attacked as she was suddenly in front of him and slashed across his face with her nails. Kouga returned the slash, but across her chest ripping open her kimono in the process. This didn't slow down Star as she focused on increasing her strength to cut at the right depth across his chest. She clawed through his armor and down to skin. His armor fell to the ground exposing his chest and Star prepared to go after him once more but Koda stepped in front of his father.

"Please stop Star! I hate my father just as much as you do right now but he's still my father!" Koda yelled at her.

"He comes near me again and I won't hesitate to kill him." Star said looking at Koda.

"I'll agree to that." Koda said looking back at his father with hatred.

Koda lifted his father on his back and waved to Star before running off. Star picked up the fish in her arms once more and headed back to Sesshomaru. She took the short way since her chest was bleeding and she didn't want to make it any worse on herself. Sesshomaru stood up as he saw Star jump back down to him with claw marks across her chest. She handed the fish to Rin before collapsing down onto the ground next to Sesshomaru. He knelt down beside her and called for Jaken to join them at their side.

"What happened, Star?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kouga happened." Star replied. Sesshomaru became angry as he looked down at her wounds and growled lowly under his breath.

"He didn't leave without injury, I made sure of that." Star said with a painful chuckle as Jaken started cleaning and bandaging up her wounds.

"Tomorrow we will be headed back to Kaede's village for a visit with your parents. We will only be staying a few days so spend as much time with them as you possibly can." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Star.

"Yes, uncle." Star said with a nod as she sat up off the ground and looked over at the fish. Star would have loved to have been friends with Koda if Kouga wasn't such an asshole, she sighed not understanding why they have to be enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru noticed that after the encounter with Kouga Star had become drastically different. She became angry, aggressive, and never missing the opportunity the fight something. At first only Sesshomaru noticed then everyone else began noticing when she snapped at Kagome for something small and insignificant. This didn't set with Inuyasha as he walked over to where she was sulking in a tree and demanded she came down. Star jumped down in front of Inuyasha and looked at him with a hateful glance.

"What has gotten into you Star?" Inuyasha asked desperate to get his little girl back.

"I don't know what you mean." Star said blankly as she looked at Inuyasha.

"God damn it Star! Open up to us we're your parents!" Inuyasha pleaded with her but she growled at him.

"It's because of you being my parents that I have to watch my back every second of the day! I can't even make friends because everyone hates me due to you being my father!" Star yelled at Inuyasha.

"Then leave and don't ever come back." Inuyasha said coldly.

Star looked at him with shock on her face that was quickly replaced by anger as she swiped her claws across his face before running away. Inuyasha realized what he said and immediately regretted it as he took off running after Star. Inuyasha's world slowed down in front of him as he saw a large dagger pierce through his daughter's chest. Her body collapsed onto the ground in what seemed like slow motion to him.

"Star!" Inuyasha cried as he ran to her.

The lizard demon she had played with as a child grew to a larger size and stood in front of Star protecting her from any potential threats. Inuyasha held her as he looked down at her in a state of shock and rubbed her cheek with his hand. Kagome and the others came running up to his side as they finally managed to catch up. Star looked up to her father and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry dad…I love you.." Star said as she coughed blood onto his cloak.

She snuggled closer to her dad before closing her eyes and giving into sleep. Inuyasha shook her trying to get her to open her eyes but as her hand fell from her chest he knew it was too late. Koda jumped down beside their group looking down at the weapon that stuck out of Star's chest.

"This is your fault. You got her killed." Inuyasha growled at Koda.

"I know, I wish I hadn't talked to her or my father would have never attacked her." Koda said softly as he touched her hand, "I know who killed her though." Koda added.

"Who?" That was all Inuyasha managed to growl.

"My father, Kouga. That's his special handmade dagger that's sticking through her chest." Koda said softly.

"That doesn't seem like something Kouga would do." Kagome said.

"He did it because he blames her for my turning on him. He's always been very controlling over those of us that lived in the pack and that included me, I had gotten tired of it after Star had almost killed him and decided that I didn't want to belong to his pack anymore even if I was his son. He refused to blame me for it and instead kept blaming Star. I tried to get here quickly to warn you and her that Kouga wanted her dead but I was too late." Koda said as he looked down at her.

"Why would Kouga attack Star…?" Kagome said with pain in her voice.

"I wanted to be friends with her but my father called her worthless because she's Inuyasha's child." Koda said sadly.

Now it made sense why Star had yelled those thing at Inuyasha, he had been the reason for her being attacked by Kouga. He didn't blame Koda for what happened, not anymore, Koda was a child that was looking for friends as much as Star was and that wasn't something he could hate him for. Inuyasha stood up with Star in his arms. If there wasn't a dagger sticking from her chest you would believe that she was only sleeping because she looked peaceful in death.

"Let's return to the village, we'll hold a ceremony for people to come say their goodbyes then we will bury her in the sacred burial grounds. She deserves that much. You are welcome to join us Koda, I'm sure Star would've appreciated you being there." Inuyasha said sadly as he started back to the village with Koda following close behind.

The people of the village looked in sorrow as Inuyasha walked through with his daughter's body in his arms. Kaede bowed her head as he walked into her hut.

"Please prepare her for burial Kaede, I have an errand I have to run." Inuyasha said as he left the hut.

Koda knew that Inuyasha was going to kill his father and he didn't care. Koda had always been a loyal son to Kouga but as he got older he began noticing that his father didn't care about anyone but himself. Instead of being happy with his family he would often hold a grudge against Inuyasha for stealing Kagome away from him even though she was never his to begin with. That caused mom to leave him after a while but he still didn't wake up from this messed up reality he had in his brain. Koda grabbed Inuyasha's arms as he was about to leave the hut and looked up at him.

"I've removed the jewel shards in his left leg and arm so he'll be more vulnerable there." Koda said as he looked up at him. Inuyasha nodded before running off to do what everyone else wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Star had been buried surrounded by the village people, they all loved the young girl and would miss her vibrant spirit. Inuyasha had killed Kouga in a blind rage but it still didn't erase his pain. He blamed himself for Star's death, had he never told her to leave she wouldn't have ran away and left herself open for Kouga's attack. Everyone reassured him that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have known Kouga's plans, but that didn't help. Kagome had been ignoring him since he left to kill Kouga but Sango told him to give her some space and don't force himself on her. Truthfully he didn't think he could ever face Kagome again and was glad that she wasn't comforting him. He needed this pain, he needed to be reminded that his careless anger got his daughter killed, she would have never been attacked in the first place if she wasn't his kid and that was something he couldn't let go of.

Inuyasha looked down at his clenched fist as he headed towards the forest. Sango ran up next to him followed by Miroku and Shippo, they hadn't left him alone for too long since Star's death in fear that he would do something stupid. Inuyasha looked up at them with a blank expression as Sango took his hand softly.

"Inuyasha, please you mustn't blame yourself." Miroku said softly.

"I bet Kagome blames me for everything that's happened." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"You're wrong, she's in as much pain as you are, don't forget that a woman's bond with their child is stronger than a man's. She had to carry her for all that time and go through all that pain for her to have to bury her at only thirteen years old. That's not normal where she's from and I doubt she's feeling very good about her self right now." Sango said.

Inuyasha ignored her and jumped into a tree he crossed his legs as he sat down and closed his eyes. They could try all they wanted to make reassure him that it wasn't his fault but it would never change the fact that his anger has lead to her death. Inuyasha sighed to himself because in death she will have peace that she would never have should she had lived.

"Inuyasha! Help!"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran towards the village when he heard Kagome's screams. He got to the village in time to see Naraku rip out Kohaku's jewel shard and push his body to the earth below him. Sango caught her brother but her eyes never left the body that was in his arms. Inuyasha looked closer and saw him holding the dead body of his daughter as he fled from the village with his bees and Kanna. Inuyasha was too late to react as they managed to escape before he could full process the situation.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled and punched a nearby tree.

Koda was holding his side as he looked at Inuyasha, he knew where Naraku's hideout was but wasn't going to tell Inuyasha. The village needed him here to help with damage control. Koda snuck off from the group and ran off into the woods, he looked beside him and noticed Shippo running next to him. He nodded at the little fox because he would need his help, even if it wasn't much, something was better than nothing.  
**

Naraku looked down at the body of Star as he laid her on the floor of his home. He took Star's heart from within her chest and replaced it with a single corrupted jewel shard. It would be enough to have her completely under his control without any resistance from her will. He chuckled darkly as her empty eyes open and looked up at him as if waiting for an order.

"Bow down to me, Star." Naraku said.

Star immediately jumped to her feet and bowed down at Naraku's feet. He touched her head and she rose from the ground waiting for another command. Naraku looked towards his door as Kanna walked in and looked up at him.

"There are intruders by the east side of the barrier. The fox demon Shippo and the son of Kouga have both entered within it." Kanna said with a blank voice as she looked over at Star.

"Star, kill the intruders." Naraku said smirking.

Star bowed and ran out the door to head towards the people she once considered her friends. Now she would kill them without mercy.


	6. Chapter 6

Koda looked into Star's eyes and felt his heart braking into two, Naraku had turned her into a corrupted and mindless servant. He didn't see the girl he once cared for deeply anymore and he knew he couldn't hold back against her as she charged at him with the intent to kill. He jumped back away from her as she slashed her claws at him. He didn't expect her to suddenly be behind him and cried out in pain as she drug her claws across his back grinning with excitement. Her claws had cut straight through his armor which left cracks within it. She kicked him hard into a nearby tree; he hit with a gasp of pain as the breath left his lungs. He struggled to stand back up as Star stood above him. He looked up into her lifeless eyes as she pulled back and punched him through his stomach. He cried out in pain and fell back against the tree bleeding out. Koda closed his eyes as he saw red jump down in front of him.

Inuyasha looked back at Koda then at Star, he had to remember that the person standing in front of him was no longer his daughter. She was an empty shell kept alive by the corrupted jewel shard in her chest and this thing would stop at nothing to complete Naraku's tasks. Kagome tended to Koda behind him with Maroku, Sango stood next to him with her boomerang drawn, it had been a very long time since they last battled anything but they were ready. Inuyasha knew he had to rely on Sango to attack his daughter because he couldn't, he needed to go straight for Naraku, but he also knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Get ready Inuyasha, I'll distract her and you-" Sango was cut off as Star was suddenly behind her and punched her square in the back. Sango gasped out in pain and was unable to move as Star jumped back down in front of her.

Inuyasha stood stunned, did his daughter really possess this much power now that she was under the control of Naraku? Would he even be capable of defeating his own child? He didn't have time to search for answers as her fist made contact with his stomach. He yelled in pain as he was thrown back but quickly pushed himself off the tree to land safely away. She was headed for Kagome with an attack that would kill her and Inuyasha didn't have the time to save her as he tried getting to her.

The sound of blood splattering the ground made the whole world go in slowly motion. Inuyasha looked on in horror as his older brother fell to the ground with blood coming from his mouth. Sesshomaru had saved Kagome at the last possible moment and took the blunt of Star's attack into his own chest. Inuyasha ran to his brother's side and looked down at him, he looked like he was sleeping, but he knew that Star's attack had killed him. Sesshomaru never cared for him or for any of his friends so he didn't understand why he would give his life for Kagome's.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakkan and Rin yelled at the same time.

Start stumbled as she had prepared for another attack and her eyes slowly gained more life. Inuyasha looked up at her as tears ran down her cheeks and noticed that his Star was back, it was bitter-sweet as she collapsed to her knees. She looked back and forth between Koda's dead body and Sesshomaru's before reaching up and pulling out the jewel shard in the cavity where her heart should be. She dropped it to the ground before falling over to be a corpse once more.

An angry cry rang out from all around them as miasthma and bees swarmed Naraku's castle. They carried him away with Kanna as he looked at them with anger and threw her heart on top of her body. Inuyasha didn't even bother going after him as he looked down at his daughter's still body once more. He took Sesshomaru's sword and sliced Koda in half, he watched as his body healed and his eyes opened once more. Inuyasha did the same to Sesshomaru, he set up immediately after healing and Inuyasha hugged his brother tight. Sesshomaru was stunned as he looked down at his brother but hugged back and held Inuyasha close. He never realized how much he missed his little brother even though he claimed to despise him.

Inuyasha watched as Koda stood up and walked over to Star's body. He dropped down next to her and took two jewel shards out of his pocket, the same ones he'd stolen from his father, placed one in Star's head and one in her chest. Koda held star in his lap until her eye's opened and kissed her gently. He helped her stand up and immediately she ran to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms.

"Star!" He yelled as he held her close to him. Koda turned and started walking away after having saved Star.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Kagome said to Koda.

"I should probably head back to my pack, they're probably worried sick about me since my father's death." He said.

"Come back to us after you check in." Star said quietly and smiled.

He nodded at her before running off to his own pack; he needed to inform them that he was leaving them and would never be returning. He wanted to stay with Star and her family, he wanted to be apart of that happy group of people that loved and protected one another, something his pack never did.

Star looked up at Inuyasha and snuggled up against her dad, "Dad, I want to be with Koda." She said softly.

"And you have my blessing to do so." Inuyasha said immediately. Koda was nothing like his father and Inuyasha had to stop holding his bloodline above Koda's head. He was good kid and he knew that Koda would make an excellent lover for his daughter.

"Lets go home." Kagome said with a yawn.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they started back home to carry on another day, this time with Star returned to them. Star kept looking back at Sango as Maroku carried her. Even though all was normal she worried that she'd hurt Sango permanently.


	7. Chapter 7

Star had been right, she had paralyzed Sango when she punched her back, and while Sango didn't blame Star she blamed herself. She got that from her father she supposed. Sango adjusted fine to not being able to walk as it's been a few years since the incident but Star still held onto the guilt. Koda had returned to them soon after leaving like he said and they'd become a couple pretty quick. He knew how she felt about Sango as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to them. Star sighed as he laid her head on Koda's shoulder. He kissed her head knowing that Sango wasn't the only thing on her mind. They'd nearly completed the Shikon Jewel but they'd never be able to fully put it back together because two shards would always be missing. Those same two shards that kept Star alive.

"Koda, maybe it's time I go back." Star said with a sigh. She turned eighteen yesterday, five more years had been spent with her family since her resurrection.

"What do you mean?" Koda asked looking down at her feigning ignorance. Truthfully he knew what she was talking about but he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"You know what I mean Koda, we can't keep running from this topic forever. I'm a walking corpse kept alive by the remaining two jewel shards." Star said as she sat up off of him and turned to face him.

Koda sighed and rubbed her cheek. Her body had never been the same since bringing her back, her skin no longer held that warmth it once did, and her eyes no longer held the same joy. He looked at her with a frown as she leaned her head into his touch. If he let her go he would never have the same happiness again and having imprinted on her losing her would cause him more pain then he would care to admit. He scooped her up as he jumped down from the tree they were cuddled in. He helped her stand and ran his hand through his own pitch black hair. As he aged he looked more and more like his father and Star looked just like Inuyasha just with more feminine features. It was like she hadn't taken after Kagome at all.

"If I let you go then I go with you." He said looking back at her.

"I can't let you do that Koda." Star said surprised.

"Star, I don't think you understand how my kind work. We imprint on someone and we're with that someone for life, I've imprinted on you, and losing you would be like death itself." Koda said as he looked up at the moon.

"Koda.." Star said quietly.

"Don't fight me on it Star, I've made up my mind." Koda said as he turned to her and took her hand.

They headed into the village where their family was gathered around a camp fire. Koda and Star sat down at the fire's edge and he held her close to him. She looked up at him and he nodded to her. Inuyasha seemed to know what they were about to say as he looked at Star with hurt written all over his face.

"I have to announce something to everyone." Star said as she sat up and looked at them while holding Koda's hand, "I've decided it's time to remove these jewel shards." She said as she watched the reactions of her friends.

"And I'm going with her." Koda said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Koda who nodded in return.

"I've imprinted on Star and allowing her to die while still living would be worse than death itself." Koda said, "I would like to have a shared coffin be made for both of us to rest together." He added as Star nodded to her family that this is what she wanted as well.

"I have a special drink that will leave your body comatose, you'll be buried with Star while still alive, but you'll run out of oxygen while you sleep. It will be a peaceful death." Kaede said as she looked at Koda.

"I would appreciate that, Lady Kaede." Koda said as he nodded to her.

"I would like to be buried tomorrow if possible." Star said as she looked at everyone.

"As would I." Koda said agreeing.

"Alright, then tomorrow night we will bury the both of you. Koda I will make the drink for you to drink tonight as you get ready to sleep that is when I will also remove the jewel shards from you Star." Kaede said, "Say your goodbyes tonight and may you both be in peace by tomorrow night." She added.

Koda and Star stood up from the camp fire, their friends made their peace with them and Inuyasha hugged them both tightly with Kagome. It wasn't as sad as they expected because everyone has been preparing themselves for when this day was to come. I doubt they expected it to be so soon but this needed to happen because Star was no longer happy and Koda couldn't be without her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Koda awoke before Star and stood up from the mat carefully. He walked out with a smile and looked at the rising sun; the last one he would ever see. Koda heard someone jump down next to him and looked over to see Inuyasha standing next to him. He was watching the sunrise but he didn't look at peace as much as Koda did. He looked troubled and was obviously wanting to say something but couldn't figure out how. Koda placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and nodded for him to speak as he looked down at him.

"Thank you, Koda." Inuyasha said as he turned to look down at him. This caught Koda off guard as the last thing he would expect to come from Inuyasha's mouth was a thanks.

"For what?" Koda asked as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"For making sure she doesn't die alone, for making sure her last few years of life have been filled with love, and for giving me a few more years with her." Inuyasha said as he dropped his tough demeanor.

"I appreciate everything you just said and I know this can't be easy on you. I also know you don't understand why we're doing this, but Star just needs to rest. She's not truly happy, even when she smiles I notice the emptiness that haunts her." Koda said as he turned back to the sunlight.

"Yeah, we all noticed it but we didn't want to admit it. Thank you for being there for her." Inuyasha said as he jumped back up into the tree.

Koda turned around as he felt delicate hands wrap around his chest and looked down to see Star smiling up at him. Koda rubbed her beautiful dog ears and leaned down to kiss her gently. It was time for them to finally rest in peace together and they were both ready. Koda took Star's hand and walked down the road to the village for the last time. People knew that they were going to die today and paid their respects to them as they walked. Koda was warmed by their gestures but Star seemed to be embarrassed. Koda gently squeezed her hand as they entered Kaede's hut and saw a large two-person coffin laying on the ground.

"Koda, you're much larger than Star so I will have you get in the coffin first." Kaede said as she looekd at them.

Koda nodded and began removing his weapons and armor that he usually slept in. He wanted to be buried in only a top and a bottom, no armor, no hostility. When he was ready Koda stepped into the box and got in the position he would resting in forever. Star watched as Kaede poured her mixture into his awaiting mouth and he closed his eyes. Kaede helped Star lay next to Koda with her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as if they were cuddling and eventually he fell under the potion's effects. Star closed her eyes as Kaede reached down and removed the jewel shards rendering her a corpse once more.

Kaede stepped back once she was sure she was done and looked down at the young lovers. She despised what she had to do but it was their wishes to pass away peacefully together. One by one their friends and family paid them a visit while Kaede stood back and watched. She closed the lid on the coffin and nailed it shut after saying a peaceful blessing. They would be with the gods now but for Inuyasha and Kagome this was bitter-sweet.

Today they would be burying the last person that held meaning in their lives, but they would also be completing the Shikon Jewel and it would no longer fall into the hands of evil. They understood that this was the best decision they all could've made as a family but it was one they wished they didn't have to make. They were thankful that Star would have Koda and vice versa in wherever they end up. That thought brought them comfort but nothing would ever fill the emptiness as they left Kaede's hut. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a sad smile on her face as she gently took his hand. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"Inuyasha, would you become human for me?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes, I would do anything that you want me to do." Inuyasha said with no hesitation.

"Would you come live in my time with me? Would you grow old and die with me?" Kagome said as she stared into his eyes.

The questions caught Inuyasha off guard but with a smirk he said, "Of course I would."

Kagome raised her hand and handed Inuyasha the jewel.

Inuyasha stared at the jewel as he thought about the biggest change he'd ever experienced in his life. He was going to become human for Kikyo befor Naraku turned them against one another. Would he be ready to do it for Kagome? Inuyasha closed his hand around the jewel and looked at Kagome determined. He was ready to be human, he was ready to escape this life, and he was ready to start all over with Kagome. He was ready to do this. Anything for Kagome is what he told himself.

"Lets go home." Inuyasha said with his infamous smirk.


End file.
